My Yugioh Halloween Party!
by Yamicat
Summary: What happens when I force the entire Yugioh cast to have a Halloween party...locked in the Kaiba mansion...for three hours? insanity? maddness? oblivion? Humor? oh yeah! (I'm not that great a summaries so just read it opinions will be cherished forever)
1. The Idea

Yamicat: Hey everyone! I know I'm balancing two fics already, but it's almost Halloween! (Bounces off the walls in excitement) and in honor of this sacred and supernatural day, I'm going to do something crazy!  
  
Yami Bakura: you mean crazier than usual?  
  
Yamicat: (death glares at YB) CRAZIER than I normally do: start yet another fic to worry about!  
  
Yugioh Cast: (moans and groans)  
  
YC: Oh come on! It won't be that terrible of a torture fic!  
  
Yami Yugi and Seto: (simultaneously) TOURTURE FIC!?  
  
*Yami and Seto start running around screaming and eventually crash into each other and sprawl to the floor unconscious*  
  
YC: (scratches her head) how did they know I was going to be in the fic?  
  
The rest of the Yugioh Cast: YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN IT!?  
  
*Everyone else in the Yugioh cast (yes, even Pegasus) starts to run around screaming and eventually crash into each other and sprawl to the floor unconscious*  
  
YC: (gazes around at the mess of bodies around her with her eyebrows raised) ,,, (calls into the empty space surrounding her) come on guys! It's only going to be a couple chapters! It won't be that bad!  
  
*YB revives enough to look YC straight in the eye and say something to her *  
  
YB: says you. (Faints again)  
  
YC: oh well. Let them lie there. (Loudly) I've got honey to rub in their hair and coffee to pour on there clothes and ice water to pour down their,,,  
  
*Everyone immediately energizes again and smiles uneasily, waiting for the fic to begin*  
  
YC: much better. Now before we can begin, Yami Bakura!  
  
YB: (cautiously) yes?  
  
YC: (sweetly) do the disclaimer for me? (flutters eyelashes) please?  
  
YB: (flatly) No.  
  
YC: (sweeter) oh please? You know you want to,,,  
  
YB: (squares his shoulders and narrows his eyes) No.  
  
YC: (tries to imitate Yugi's innocent look, which I can't do by the way) PLEASE?  
  
YB: (he his getting really ticked off now, his fists clench tightly) NO!  
  
YC: (all sweetness vanishes from her face replaced by a menacing scowl) I asked nicely. Now let's try again: DO THE DISCLAMER OR ANSWER TO MY MELLINIUM STAR! (The Millennium Star materializes around YC's neck)  
  
YB: (scoffs) Ha. It doesn't look so tough.  
  
YY: (cowering behind Tea. Isn't that a great mental image ^__^) um, Bakura? Just so you know, looks can be very, VERY deceiving. (Painfully remembers the time I messed with his mind and made him think I was the goddess of soda) The Millennium Star is not something to sneeze at, it's extremely powerful and,,,  
  
YB: Oh put a sock in it you coward. I know exactly how to handle this situation.  
  
YY: COWARD? (Stands up quickly, but crouches down again when he sees the Millennium Star flash at him) okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
YB: I don't need you're pathetic warnings! I beat Pegasus in a shadow game; I can beat this pitiful authoress!  
  
YC: PITIFUL!? OKAY YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT NOW!  
  
Everyone but Yami Bakura and Yamicat: uh-oh  
  
YB: go-ahead weakling! Give me your best shot!  
  
*YC's Star starts to glow brighter and brighter and everyone takes out matching Yugioh sunglasses to protect their eyes. YB tries to counter YC's attack, but his Millennium Ring is no match for the Star. He staggers and falls on his face. Then he's lifted into the air and he flies backwards and slams against the far wall. Next thing he knows, good old gravity kicks in and he crumples to the floor unconscious and lands on a big pillow that appears from nowhere (I don't particularly like Yami Bakura, but I can't torture him that much)*  
  
YC: (growling) anyone else want to mess with me?  
  
Everyone else: (looks petrified and shakes their heads rapidly)  
  
YC: (sweeter) good. Now since Yami Bakura is taking a short nap, Pegasus will YOU do the disclaimer? (Finds him quivering behind Yami, an even better mental picture, ^____^ and wiggles her finger for him to come closer. He slowly comes out of 'hiding' and takes a few hesitant steps towards YC) comre, I won't bite.  
  
Yami: (whispers to Yugi) she'll do worse than bite! Oh this is great!  
  
Pegasus: (tries to say something, but in his fear no words come)  
  
YC: try again,,,(as a little 'encourager' the Millennium Star flashes at him)  
  
Pegasus: (trembles all over but manages to say something) Ya-Yamicat does n- not own Yu-Yu-Yu-gi-oh. (Falls to his knees in a prayer position in front of YC) SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!  
  
YC: awww. Poor thing. Oh well! Let the fic begin!  
  
  
  
*It is just one of those days where everything is boring. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yami Bakura (I revived him just before starting the fic) Joey, Tristan, Yamicat, and (of course) Seto all sit in one of the bigger living rooms of the Kaiba Mansion. Everyone else in the Yu-gi-oh cast is at 'home' wherever that may be. Mokuba is somewhere else in the vast house. Joey is sprawled on the luxurious red couch, apparently asleep. Tristan is also sleeping on the soft purple couch adjacent to Joey's. Yami Bakura deviously plotting something nasty to do to Joey and Tristan while they sleep or plotting world domination, it's impossible to tell. Bakura and Yugi are sitting at the coffee table having a Duel (for those of you wondering the Life Point count is 600 to 400 Yugi's favor). Yami is sitting in an easy chair attempting to watch the Duel, shout out bits of advice to Yugi through their mental connection, polish his Millennium Puzzle, and keep an eye on Bakura all at the same time. Seto is sitting at a desk typing furiously on his laptop, occasionally looking up to recount his Blue Eyes White Dragons (which almost never leave his sight) or to smile at YC (it's MY fic Tatooinedweller). YC is sitting on another chair behind the coffee table, gazing dreamily at Seto. (What else would I be doing?)*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey Kaiba?  
  
Seto: (without looking up) what?  
  
Yami B: (trademark smirk) where do you keep the shaving cream?  
  
Seto: (stops typing for a few seconds) forget it Yami Bakura, you'll have to wait until Yamca (that's a nickname for me by the way) and I leave. Then you can do whatever you want with them. But remember, security cameras are everywhere, if you take something, I'll know.  
  
Yami B: where are you and Yamicat going?  
  
Seto: I dunno. It's supposed to be a surprise. (once again Tatooinedweller, this is MY fic)  
  
~Scene switches to Yugi and Bakura's Duel on the coffee table~  
  
Yugi: (draws card) I summon the Dark Magician! (Puts it on the field in attack mode)  
  
Yami: YAY! Go Yugi!  
  
Bakura: (moans) oh! I knew the Dark Magician would come in sometime! (Draws card) Ooh! ^___^ (Does happy dance) Yay!  
  
Yami: (agitated) just play the card!  
  
Bakura: (imitates his Yami) and it will be the card of you're undoing, Yugi! Mwhahaha (hack)!  
  
Yami Bakura: you may look like me, but you are never gonna be able to ACT like me. And that includes evil laughter.  
  
Bakura: hehe. (Looks around sheepishly)  
  
Yami: (getting impatient) JUST PLAY THE CARD ALREADY!  
  
Bakura: oh. Um, okay. I play (pauses just for affect) Change of Heart!  
  
Yugi: (gasp)  
  
Yami: (gasp)  
  
Yami Bakura: (gasp)  
  
Seto: (gasp)  
  
Tristan and Joey: (snore)  
  
Random Audience Member: (gasp)  
  
Everyone: (gasp)  
  
Mai: (looks at her hands) (gasp) I broke a nail!  
  
Bakura: why is everyone wheezing?  
  
Yami: that was a gasp you fool!  
  
Bakura: oh. My bad. Sorry. Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah! I play Change of Heart!  
  
Yami: you said that already!  
  
Bakura: so? Would you like me to say it again? I play,,,  
  
Yami: no! Just get on with it!  
  
Bakura: right-o. (Plays Change of Heart and the Dark Magician switches sides) Ha! Now I am in control of the match!  
  
Yugi: not just yet! I play,,,  
  
YC: (stands up abruptly, causing the coffee table to turn over and the Duel Monsters cards sitting on it to scatter all over the floor.) HEY YOU GUYS! I GOT IT!  
  
Yami: no, you're GONNA get it! You just ruined the whole game! Yugi was about to win!  
  
Bakura: No I was about to win!  
  
Yugi: no. I was about to play Black Luster Ritual.  
  
Bakura: awww. I can never win.  
  
YC: who cares about one stupid game! I just solved the problem to our boredom!  
  
Yami: STUPID GAME!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT TOOK ME THOUSANDS OF YEARS TO MASTER THAT 'STUPID GAME!' IT'S THE BEST GAME THERE EVER WAS! THE BEST GAME,,,  
  
YC: If it's such a great game then why'd ya work so hard to imprison it and it's players hmm?  
  
Yami: I,,,I,,,  
  
YC: can't say anything. I know, I know. Now, Yami, what month is it exactly?  
  
Yami: ? uh,,,(counts them off on his fingers) ten moons. Why?  
  
Bakura: he means ten months into the year. Apparently the ancient Egyptians, like the Native Americans counted months in 'moons.' (I just made that up by the way) It's quite interesting,,,  
  
YC: yeah, yeah, yeah, interesting. You want to know something even more interesting?  
  
Yami: (folds arms) what could be more interesting than ancient Egyptian culture?  
  
YC: (rolls her eyes) just about anything. For those of you who aren't FAMILIAR with some other culture than Egyptian,,,(glares at Yami then at Yami Bakura) it happens to be October. And what holiday is in October?  
  
Bakura and Yugi: Halloween!  
  
Yami: Christmas!  
  
Seto: (to Yami) Halloween you idiot!  
  
YC: that is correct Seto (beams at him)  
  
Yami B: (scratches head) I forget, is that the one where the bunny comes around and gives eggs?  
  
Everyone but Yami and YB: THAT'S EASTER!  
  
Yami B: oh.  
  
YC: Bakura, Yugi, you two seriously have to educate your yamis about modern civilization.  
  
Yugi: we've been trying, Yami just barely mastered the days of the week.  
  
Bakura: my yami can't even operate a toilet yet. You should see him in the kitchen! He tried to work a blender last week. (Shudders)  
  
YC: oh well. To explain to the yamis, Halloween is where everyone dresses up all scary and goes from house to house screaming "trick or treat" and getting candy.  
  
Yami and Yami B: CHOCOLATE!  
  
YC: but that's only for little kids.  
  
Yami and Yami B: awwwwwwwwwwww  
  
YC: other people usually go to a friend's house and have parties. And that's what my wonderful idea was; WE'RE GOING TO HAVE HALLOWEEN PARTY!  
  
Seto: (semi approvingly) that sounds interesting  
  
Yugi and Bakura: GREAT IDEA! Tristan and Joey: (snore)  
  
Yami and YB: will there be chocolate?  
  
Bakura: you'll have to excuse them, they've got this thing about chocolate  
  
YC: I'll be sure not to bring any then.  
  
Yami B: awww come on, don't you trust us? (Tries to look innocent but only succeeds in looking more evil than he already is)  
  
YC: (looks at who she's talking to) NO!  
  
Seto: so, when are we going to have this? And where?  
  
YC: very good question. I think we should tell everyone about it this week (in this fic, it's a week and two days before Halloween) and make some preparations. Then we can all meet here on Halloween to have the party! Oh and by the way, everyone must be in costume!  
  
Seto: HERE? AT MY HOUSE? BUT IT'LL BE TRASHED! (Looks at Joey and Tristan who are still asleep and drooling all over the couches) I REFUSE TO HAVE THOSE TWO (points at Joey and Tristan) COME TO A PARTY HERE AND DESTROY MY HOUSE!  
  
YC: oh sush. It won't be that bad.  
  
Seto: that's what you said at the beginning of the fic and I'm already being tortured!  
  
YC: don't push it. Remember; I have the awesome powers of the authoress, and I'm not afraid to use them!  
  
Yami B: Yes you are.  
  
YC: I am?  
  
Yami B: yes. Take a good look at him. HE'S SETO FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! YOU FLAME OTHER AUTHORS FOR HURTING HIM! OF COURSE YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! AND YA KNOW WHAT? IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! (Starts to cry) YC: awww. There, there. Here, this is for you,,, (hands Yami B a giant lollipop)  
  
Yami B: SUGAR! (Chomps on the lollipop and proceeds to get sticky stuff all over his face. He looks gloatingly over at Yami who is sulking b/c he didn't get any sugar)  
  
YC: where was I? Oh yeah! Ahem, what we'll do is call or email everyone else to invite them to our party. Then, tomorrow, we'll have a meeting at my house/apartment thingamabob,,,  
  
Seto: (looks relieved) thank you.  
  
YC: ,,,to discuss costumes, snacks, party favors etc. any questions?  
  
Joey: yeah, what'd me and Tristan miss? (grammatical error I know, but this is Joey)  
  
Tristan: (yawns) wha-what time is it? (looks at watch and falls back on the couch) mmm,,,wake me at Christmas,,,  
  
Joey: same here,,,(falls back to sleep)  
  
YC: I'll tell them later. Anyway, Seto and I have to leave. Come on Seto! (drags him out)  
  
Seto: but,,,my,,,house!  
  
YC: don't worry. I left Yugi and Bakura in charge.  
  
Seto: why doesn't that make me feel better?  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys, sorry this is so long and that I was switching off the subject a lot, but bear with me, this should get good, but I suppose you can be the judge of that. PLEASE read and review, I spent a lot of time on this. (Even though I should've been working on my other fics, I'm having a writer's block and this is the only thing I could come up with.) so, I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully. It kinda depends what you call soon,,, 


	2. The Big Meeting

Yamicat: Hey guys (and of course, girls) sorry it's taken me so long between chapters, my mom's kinda on my case about how much time I spend on the computer,,, Anyway, Halloween is over now =( but I'll keep on writing 'cause I'm not one to leave something unfinished. This chapter may be a little short though. Also, I'm kinda in a writer's block at the moment, so this may not be super funny, just to let you know. Anyway, in the last chapter (as if you haven't read it already) Bakura was planning a little 'surprise' for Joey and Tristan (or was that world domination?), Yami learned a snippet about some culture other than his own (alert the media!), I came up with the idea of a Halloween party, and Joey and Tristan had a nice long nap. That's pretty much it. So, provided no one interrupts me, now we can continue!  
  
*Joey and Tristan walk in looking sleepy*  
  
Tristan: what did (yawn) we miss?  
  
YC: were you listening five seconds ago? I JUST SAID THE SUMMARY!  
  
Tristan: well, yeah, but we were asleep.  
  
YC: YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR THAT LONG???  
  
Joey: we need our beauty rest!  
  
YC: you sound like Mai, and that's no excuse. Now if you want to know what happened, read the summary or ask Yugi or someone. I've got a chapter to start.  
  
Joey/Tristan: (grumble) never tells us anything,,,(grumble),,,always have to figure things out on our own,,, *They walk out and slam the door behind them*  
  
YC: Wow that was the shortest interruption in either of my fics. IT'S A NEW RECORD! Ahem, anyway, on with the next chapter!  
  
*Everyone (excluding the really minor characters such as Serenity, Bandit Keith, Weevil, etc.) is sitting in a circle in one of the biggest rooms of the Kaiba Mansion (much to Seto's dismay, almost the whole story will take place at his house). Yamicat has a bowl filled with little slips of paper sitting next to her. Joey and Tristan have just arrived and they sit down in the circle with everyone else*  
  
YC: Okay, now that everyone is here (throws a dirty look at Joey and Tristan) we can start planning! I've already decided what we're gonna do about costumes, but we still need to think about snacks and decorations. I've split you up into groups of four and five excluding me. The groups are as follows: Joey, Yami, Seto, Mai, and Yami Bakura will work on decorations. Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Bakura will be in charge of snacks. Mokuba will help with small jobs in both areas if he wants to. Any questions?  
  
Joey: hey! Why'd ya separate Tristan and me?  
  
Mai: because I only want to deal with one nutcase in my group thank you very much.  
  
YC: (smiles) exactly  
  
Tristan: What about Pegasus? He has to work too, right? *Pegasus' Eye flashes at Tristan* (gulp)  
  
YC: I think that was answer enough. Now, on the issue of costumes, here's how it's going to be done: (picks up the bowl with the little papers) I have all our names in this bowl. You will each in turn pick a name and the person you pick will design your costume. On the night of the party, everyone will come out of costume and one by one you go into a bathroom and get changed. Then you will come out so we can laugh at you. You must come out of the bathroom and stay in costume for the rest of the night. These are the rules and they are NOT going to be changed. Understood?  
  
Everyone but YC: (nods)  
  
YC: good! (Extends the bowl to Seto) okay Seto, pick a name and read it to us.  
  
Seto: (shuffles the names around a bit and picks one. Unfolds the scrap and reads it.) oh no. can I pick another name? PLEASE?  
  
YC: (shakes head slowly) sorry Seto. No matter how much I like you, I have to be fair with this.  
  
Seto: (sighs) Yami  
  
Yami: (smiles evilly) this should be very entertaining.  
  
Seto: (trademark seemingly calm voice) humiliate me and die fuzz head.  
  
Yami: (a little agitated) temper, temper. Is that any way to speak to the pharaoh that holds your social status in the palm of his hand?  
  
YC: calm down you two. Yami, you pick next. (Passes the bowl to Yami)  
  
Yami: (still with an evil grin on his face, he dips his hand into the bowl, draws it out again and reads the paper. His expression changes instantly from happiness to horror) this can't be happening! IT CAN'T!  
  
YC: spare us the drama. Who'd you pick?  
  
Yami: (glumly hands YC the slip of paper)  
  
YC: oh. (A smirk creeps up the corners of her face) Pegasus.  
  
Seto: (snickers silently)  
  
* I don't spend the whole day with this, the rest of the costume/designers are as follows: Yami designs for Seto Pegasus designs for Yami Seto designs for Tea Mai designs for Yugi Tristan designs for Joey Tea designs for Yami Bakura Mokuba designs for Bakura Yugi designs for Pegasus Bakura designs for Tristan Joey designs for Mai Yami Bakura designs for Mokuba Whew! Oh yeah, and some of these are a little shaky, I might have to change a few. Okay on with the fic again*  
  
YC: now that everyone has their person to design their costume, you have two days to think of ideas. If you don't give me any ideas by the second day, I will tell you what to make, no questions asked. I have all the materials for any costume possible at my house so just come by and pick up what you need. Sound fair?  
  
Yami: wait a minute, what about you?  
  
YC: huh? What do you mean?  
  
Yami: you're name wasn't in the bowl! Who's going to design your costume?  
  
Everyone but YC: (mutters of protest and agreement with Yami)  
  
YC: I don't know yet. I've already asked my friend Tatooniedweller if she could come up with a costume, but she hasn't RESPONDED yet. *Sidelong glance at TD*  
  
Yugi: wait! Maybe the reviewers have some ideas!  
  
YC: you're right! Perhaps they do! I'll ask them directly at the end of the chapter!  
  
Bakura: (with his cute English accent) didn't you just ask them sort of?  
  
YC: well kinda, but let's not get into technicalities here, it's gonna get us all confused.  
  
Yami: I'm confused.  
  
YC: (pinches his cheek grandma-style) but we love you anyway!  
  
Everyone but Yami: *snickers*  
  
Seto: what? The King of Games is confused? *Chuckles*  
  
Yami: (turns away, blushing) It's not funny!  
  
YC: (trying very hard to keep a straight face) then why is everyone chortling?  
  
Yami: because,,,because,,, (looks at Yugi who is laughing with the rest) wait a minute abiou, why are you laughing?  
  
Yugi: maybe because it's funny! Come on Yami, you need to lighten up!  
  
Joey: (abruptly stops laughing) wait a sec, has anyone ever seen Yami laugh?  
  
*Everyone falls silent*  
  
YC: Yugi laughs a lot, but Yami,,,(looks over at Yami) you've never laughed have you?  
  
Yami: (with an extremely solemn expression) I guess I'm just not easy to appease.  
  
Joey: don't worry bro. We'll have you laughin' sometime, count on it!  
  
Yami: but what if I don't- (looks at everyone) never mind.  
  
YC: before we all get sidetracked here, are there anymore questions about costumes?  
  
Tristan: I already figured out what I want Joey to be. (Leans over and whispers in YC's ear)  
  
YC: (devious smile) I like it. I like it very much. Come with me to pick up the necessary materials at the end of the chapter.  
  
Tristan: k  
  
Joey: (thinking to himself) Yamicat likes Tristan's idea. Aw man, this can't be good.  
  
Seto: What's the matter puppy? You afraid your best friend's gonna humiliate you?  
  
Joey: shut up Kaiba!  
  
Seto: make me!  
  
Joey: make me make you!  
  
Seto: make me make you make me!  
  
Joey: make me make you make me make- YC: all right already!  
  
Joey and Seto: (growl at each other)  
  
Bakura: come on guys, let's try to be peaceful about this.  
  
Seto: (angrily) shut up Albino Boy!  
  
Yami Bakura: why you-  
  
YC: EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!  
  
Seto: who're you, Gandhi?  
  
YC: no, I'm the authoress with the Millennium Star at her disposal.  
  
*Everyone except YC inches back a few paces*  
  
YC: as there is nothing more to say, everyone is dismissed. And think of ideas for costumes!  
  
*Everyone but Seto, Mokuba, and YC leave*  
  
Mokuba: why are you still here?  
  
YC: to make sure your brother says the ending thing for me.  
  
Seto: no way!  
  
YC: just say it.  
  
Seto: why should I?  
  
YC: because I said so.  
  
Seto: I'm still not gonna say it.  
  
YC: I'm sure Yugi would be happy to say it for me. Seto: Yugi? Oh fine! Please read and review.  
  
YC: thank you Seto!  
  
Seto: yeah, yeah.  
  
  
  
YC: So, didya like it? Sorry it wasn't so funny, like I said, I have writer's block at the moment. If you have any suggestions as to what I or the other characters should be please put them in your review. I have a couple of them figured out already, but I'd love to have some other ideas to work with! Also, it may take a couple weeks for me to get the next chapter up, I'm being bugged to write another chapter in my other fic, so please be patient. 


End file.
